Memento Mori
by Seraphim210
Summary: Cloud Strife is placed in a strange camp, far away from home. He endures pain. He endures hardship. He is broken. He finds small bits of happiness in darkness. This story may upset some people. There are a few distinguishable original characters in here that Cloud meets and becomes friends/enemies with. There is some sexual content in here. Setting: A few months after AC.


_**Random Info: **_

**Hey there everyone, I know I've been MIA for a long time. I recently went on a vacation. Aka HELL. This is what I wrote during it. Each event Cloud goes through is a large metaphor extended over to what I went through. This story means a lot to me. I originally wrote it for my friend, but that's a long story I'm not gonna delve into. But here I am, posting it here anyway. I wonder if you guys would like it. Rate and Review if you want. If you have questions, feel free to PM me here. **

**Cloud is with Sephiroth in this Fic, but he is with OC's mainly. This story is the horrid separation away from his loved ones.**

_**Warnings:**_

_**-There is sexual content in here, it's het. **_

_**-THERE IS A REASON WHY THIS IS UNDER SPIRITUAL. It is a study of emotion, my own study of emotion. If someone says this is written from what they felt, through their experiences, then it isn't your position to bash. You can question all you want, but all in good nature. Not bad nature. **_

_**-There are a lot of OC's in this story.**_

_**-There are torture scenes, not too bad.**_

_**-This is depressing. So don't read it if you don't wanna be emo-fied.**_

_**-Don't read this if all you're going to do is bash it. Leave silently and be mature about it. If you have some criticism, be respectful when you say it, when you post it. **_

* * *

Cold. It was the first day away from home. From him. The weather was surprisingly humid, but the temperature from within - cold. The moisture in the air glazed over and along the contours of the uncertain blond's skin. He stood bare-chested, out on a small cozy balcony attached to his shared rent room. It was located on the sixth floor of a fully booked building. This facility...was a physically reasonable place to stay...for the time being.

Cloud sighed softly. One would think the man was out on a sweet sing-song delivery, but no. That was wrong. His time away was...forced. Since he had been working so hard, running deliveries, helping people, and traveling...he was forced to take time off and away for his own good. A higher power placed him in his current position. People would think he was out on vacation, but in reality, Cloud was in a concentration facility where work was crucial. This place was somewhat of a correcting facility, where goals revolved heavily around physical and mental improvement through extracurricular activities. How exactly did Cloud get into this? That would remain virtually unsaid.

Not liking the way the sticky air finely and freely stroked along his body, Cloud grimaced, brushed his nose with his finger, and returned to the clean air of his quarters - the sliding door thumping shut behind him.

Already, he felt insane nostalgia overcome his mind as unnerved goosebumps spattered along his skin. There were so many tangled worries that he had left behind, untouched. When he came back, would he have time to fix everything...? Would there be anything left, waiting for him?

"Hey show off, get your ass to bed already!" Came a laughing snort, from one of the four very loud roommates. His name was Thorin. Well, two of them were loud. They were all currently playing cards at the small table along the wall across the beds. One of them was quieter, more reasonable than the others. Unfortunately, this man also had his flaws. He was a tad illogical due to his slight temper. They called him Basche. Jerald was the third man, just as crazy as Thorin. The last person was a beautiful lady who seemed kind for the most part. Her name was Aesthesia. Strange name. Cloud didn't know her too well. Well then again, he knew none of them that well. All in all, it wasn't Cloud's fault that he was unaware of how realistically gorgeous his own body was...the way others would curse him out of envy.

So, Cloud paid no mind to the annoying comment, and took a seat on the full bed, easing himself down to a loving lay. Out of the many things Cloud missed, he missed Sephiroth most. He felt very mixed about Tifa, since she didn't really care much about his leaving when in contrast, Cloud felt all sorts of things. All of the uncertainties, problems, people, friends, Christmas planning, gifts...Cloud was just feeling stressed and alone.

He didn't tell Tifa that in particular, because he was never one to voice out his problems. Cloud was a drifter, it was his nature. As for Tifa...it was in her nature to nurture and care. Make up for the things that he lacked. But here, Tifa started drifting herself. And two drifters certainly would never get far with one another.

Another problem in itself was the season. Cloud preferred spending it back at home, back at his -real- home, Seventh Heaven. He'd miss the weather, the company, his loved ones, and the homeliness. The smiles it contained. It was Winter, and he was going to miss both Christmas and New Years with his loved ones.

His other half, Sephiroth...he left him on a good, yet somber note. They both did their best not to argue and soil the last day Cloud had left to spend with Sephiroth. It worked. Cloud had left the man abruptly, hugging and kissing him quickly - only to walk away and never look back. Goodbyes were the worst for the blond. The very worst. His eyes stung that day.

After a long day of flying, buying food, and checking into the center, Cloud sought rest. He was tired. Flipping over onto his side, he felt around for his phone. For a change...it was Cloud who would be checking his messages now. The reclusive young male was somber. Somber about everything. Worried about everything. No messages were etched onto the dimly lit cell screen, to his unimaginable disdain. Rest was gradually granted.

* * *

It was 6am. The RA banged on the door, and then opened said door with his own personal batch of keys. "Time to get up up up!" He yelled, in tune with the various knocks along wood and wall. Many of the boys in the room groaned, as Cloud himself furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. One thing he loved most was his sleep...he sighed and kissed that goodbye as well. He sat up. This wasn't home, so he had to be different. He had to listen to strangers. Or else.

"Hit the showers and report down for duty in 30 minutes for conditioning!" Basche, Jerald, and Thorin were moderate, able-bodied men; Jerald being the shortest man. Further conditioning could only mean that they were being tested to see what they were capable of, to build endurance, and to occupy the mind. This place...

It seemed like a good place for people to get well. But in actuality, the moment one was labeled "able bodied" said person was effed from the get-go. Brainwashing tactics of the like. These people wanted the newly added recruits/members to fall into more "healthy" habits. Was this for a good or bad moral cause? They'd never know.

Cloud was the first one up, and the others soon followed in suit. Time to get ready...the men made their way to the showers easily, as Aesthesia went off to the ladies shower. When they arrived, about ten people were already in the men's place. Those people were full grown men standing in all their naked glory. Already bisexual in nature, Cloud did his best to avert his gaze. It was easy for the most part, despite the fact that there were a handful of attractive men around. One look too long would result in Gaia knew what.

Little did Cloud know that men gazed at him whilst his gaze was averted. Their eyes followed the ridges of the blond's navel to the slim veins foresting along his private flesh. Meanwhile, Cloud stared at the rivers of water that pooled along the outlines of his feet, his toes. Warm water, it was relaxing. Hopefully the moisture outside today wouldn't equate to the heat and humidity of the shower they all currently were in.

Water trailed along the curve of his sweet blue eyes, to the slender slant of his soft nose...

After thirty minutes of readying themselves, they reported downstairs as directed earlier by the strict and sturdy RA. The main supervisor had stood in wait, but then switched gears the moment Cloud and company came down. It felt like...ShinRa all over again. It was abridged off of it anyway. An affiliated program.

"So, you all are new here...The first activity of the day will be fun for the lot of you." Right, 'fun.' The manager smiled, glints of pearly white perfectionist teeth dancing across his crescent lips. "It's basically a scavenger hunt. Every morning by 7am you all will be out searching for metal parts and scraps. You must reach your 100 piece quota by 11am. Failure to do so will result in punishment. You all can help eachother and donate to one another along the way if you wish. If you exceed the quota, you get to clock out early. At noon everyday, you all will have a large brunch. At 2pm, you all will proceed to the obstacle course and do 25 runs. At 5pm, you all will transport a barrel of metal, on foot, to the metal yard approximately 5 miles away. Then you will come back, eat, shower, and rest."

The manager with the golden eyes then slid his hands into his pockets and sighed softly. "Don't worry, we'll have party days too." His name tag read 'Krell.'

So...what the hell was this exactly? It sounded like...they were making profit off their workers for the metal scraps. How the hell were they even supposed to find -one hundred- metal scraps anyway? A hopeless task for a hopeless future. That's all it was.

As they stood, part of Cloud's mind wandered. He wondered if Aesthesia and the girls were given a different task? Most likely, given the fact that they weren't present.

And so the day began. Cloud and the crew were dispatched out to the open fields. To the left of their lone, abandoned facility, was a forest quite formidable, yet beautiful. To their right was a rocky terrain, the colors of slate and darkness laden among the sediment and shadows.

Many hours passed, and they searched and searched - Thorin and Jerald filling up their carts gradually. They were at 84 and 92 respectively. Basche on the other hand, was on a whopping 97. Cloud...was far behind. It took the man some time to locate metal. Metal wasn't a natural part of nature that Cloud could hunt down...but he knew eventually he'd get the hang of it. At 54 with only 30 minutes left, Cloud took a break at a large rock - taking a precarious seat atop it.

Jerald and Thorin soon came by, taking a glance at the blond's rusty cart. They laughed. "C'mon blondie, get up off your ass!" Jerald chided.

Thorin soon added on, "Hey, easy on him. Blondes are slow like that. They need their rest."

"Even in bed," Jerald whispered in Thorin's brown hair, his voice embroidered in a chuckle. Thorin laughed and chucked a metal piece out of his cart into Cloud's out of pity.

The spiky haired blond huffed softly to himself, about to ease his body off of the rock he rested on. "I suggest you and your friend ease off..." It was the first warning. If these idiots decided to bother him again, well...they'd be sorry.

The last thing Cloud wanted to do was show off his inhumane strength. He was a man blessed and cursed by mako. He didn't want to be...classified as a monster. A freak. Not here...Fear was a strange enemy.

Right now - Cloud would -kill- to see Sephiroth. Sephiroth...

His heart basked in lament, as he leapt off the rock and left the scene before the others could say another word. It was time to be productive, much like Basche. The man bore a stubbly beard, caramel brown eyes, and a black bandana laced around his head.

Cloud continued his search for metal. Before much was found, time expired, and the bells sounded. It was time to return to the main hall of the building. 11am already? "Damn it..." the blond muttered, wheeling his cart of 67 homebound. Everyone else probably already finished...

It didn't help that the weather remained humid and hot today. Why, oh why...his skin was stiff and uncomfortable beneath his cotton clothes. Cloud wiped his nose, licking the salt infused sweat off his lower lip.

One thing he wondered - if this was considered 'fun' then what was considered a 'punishment' for not meeting the daily quota? Cloud sighed, mentally deciding that next time he would travel farther out to get more metal. How the others managed, he didn't know. It was just apart of Cloud's nature to just...well. Stray away from other people - naughty or nice. It didn't matter.

* * *

After returning to the main hall, all carts were taken by the authoritative employees for counting. All of the men were granted their half hour break as they waited for the counting to finish, and for their verdicts.

That half hour took -forever- to pass. The men sat idly on the sofas and chairs spattered around the main hall. They also sat on the cozy, carpeted floor. Cloud, letting his warm body sink and meld into the comfy sofa beneath and behind him - tried not to think too much about anything. It all...just felt so inevitable. How would he get through two weeks of this? This would most likely be the worst December of his life.

The manager, Krell - the man with the pearly white teeth soon emerged. "You all pass. Save for two." Among the 15 men in the room, Krell glanced at Cloud and another man. "Cloud and Jast, you both failed to meet quota. Everyone but them may proceed to the cafeteria. Eat well and then meet back here by 2pm sharp."

And then all of the men dispersed, Thorin and Jerald bearing shadows of razor sharp smiles in their wake. Basch didn't seem too happy about Cloud's fate, however...

Alone with Jast...and the manager, Krell - Cloud stood from his seat on the sofa as Jast stood from the floor. "So what happens now?" Cloud asked, just done with it all. His eyes met Krell's indifferently, yet tiredly.

Krell cocked a brow to the left, intrigued by Cloud's mien. "For a week you both get to clean the large cafeteria kitchen the ladies work at. Only after completing that task, at hopefully 1pm you both may proceed to brunch and return for normal work by 2. Are we clear?" So basically, they had less break time and more work time..."Oh, and...next time you both fail to meet quota, the next 'punishment' won't be too kind."

Well, Krell was a dick. Cloud sighed, looking away from the man as Jast said he was clear.

"Cloud." Krell stated, expectantly.

The blond snapped his pained gaze at Krell. "We're clear."

A moment passed.

"Sir," he added.

* * *

The first day in, and already screwing up...Cloud swept the floors of the massive kitchen, as the ladies continued preparing meals for the tired men. Jast and Cloud both divided the work up evenly. The man was actually pretty decent...too bad he was unlucky with his haul today. Cloud was too. Empathy was soft and cold like the faint draft.

All the other men would have taken working around women quite well - a ticket to get laid in other words. Cloud and Jast didn't have that mindset, ironically. They were men of work.

Almost done with all the sweeping, Cloud let out a breath of accomplishment and glanced around to locate Jast. The dark haired male was already mopping. One step ahead he was, Cloud nodded in approval - a cold material soon knocking into his side. Losing balance for a brief moment, Cloud turned his head to the side and met slate gray eyes. Aesthesia?

"Ah," she pressed her rosy lips together, her piercing eyes stroking Cloud's attention. "Sorry about that." She had accidentally bumped her metal cart of pastries into the blond's side. Less focused on the pain and more focused on her face, Cloud never realized how beautiful she really was. Her eyes were like storm clouds, her face a pastry white one. Her brunette hair were like fiery waves of amber, twisting along her neck and shoulders like valiant tornados. She was the epitome of nature, and Cloud mentally flinched out of admiration. Soon, she lifted a promising brow. "I'll leave you to it, then. See you later, back at the dorm." So she was aware of his existence - awesome. He snapped out of it - her crisp demeanor and voice a genuine wake up call. "It's alright. See ya."

And she nodded, already off - an interesting smile etched along her lips...

It was...nothing to him. It couldn't be.

* * *

At 1:40pm, Jast and Cloud finally began brunch. They ate whatever was left over, and only entered the cafeteria while everyone vacated to get to the main hall early. Some immature people chuckled at the sight of them...

Cloud furrowed his brows, and glanced at Jast. "Don't worry about 'em...It's probably me they're laughing at."

Jast let out an exasperated breath as he took a seat to eat. His rigid hand ran through his black curly locks - a slight smirk forming along his near square jaw. "Then you'd better not worry about 'em either."

* * *

It was 2pm. Obstacle course time. The manager had led them to it. It was located outside, on the east side of the large, rectangular building. The sun's rays were like lasers of fire - searing across gravel and skin alike. Cloud hated the situation they were in. After Krell left them with the drill supervisor, Faust, a whistle was blown. Go. Go. "Go!" Faust shouted, displaying his zero amount of temper quite easily. Cloud ran and ran...his feet moving over tires, wires, and sediment. Over a wall they climbed, then they crawled...through fenced mud. Blood pulsed beneath their browning and reddening skin. If someone faltered even a bit, Faust was at their neck like a rabid dog doped up on coffee stronger than the waves of the sea. They leapt. Hurl after hurl they leapt over miniature knee tall fences. How did people breathe again? Cloud wasn't too sure. Not anymore. 24 more runs to go. He would make it, but would he be mentally stable after? No.

He'd be numb.

* * *

The sun finally set, and the heat died down slightly, humidity still fuming about in the suns wake. All men had completed their runs, and it was time to walk or run another 5 miles. They called it the five five. 5 miles at 5pm. After getting their carts back, they began wheeling them towards the metal yard. Faust, the drill leader told them they could consider this 5 mile trek as a cool down lap. It was a shame their soles were all already set ablaze by the fire of the prior tasks.

At this miserable point, Cloud was mindless and half asleep as he pushed his cart. All he could even think of was how much he wanted to eat, to sleep. His stomach was protesting eagerly, like a young dog waiting for it's treat for all it's obedient, hard work. He also thought of ways he'd get back. After dropping off the cart...he'd run five miles as fast as he could to get home. It was either all or nothing...part of him wished someone could just drive or fly him back...

Oh how badly he missed Fenrir.

* * *

By the time the men returned, it was 8pm. Their legs were on the verge of falling off. They proceeded to eat, shower, and retreat to their quarters. Collapsing on his bed, Cloud closed his eyes and fought the urge to let the sting of tears glaze across his hazy sea blue eyes. His face was laden in his pillow, much like his body in the bulk of the bed. Even Thorin and Jerald were too tired to quip. That, or either they had taken his warning from earlier in the day. Cloud didn't care at this point. Sleep overcame his mind and body almost too quickly. In the morning, his hazy memories would recall how tired Aesthesia seemed herself. What else did the women do besides cooking? Maybe...as time would pass, the work would become easier. They'd all get more efficient and used to it...

* * *

The next day started out relatively as same as the last. After the masses had showered, they all headed down to report for attendance in the main hall. Krell then dismissed everyone out to the fields for work. Cloud, determined to get enough metal this time - rolled his cart out far into the woods on the left. He'd find 100 today. He had to.

After much walking, Cloud finally came to a small, freshwater river. Along the side of the river was a large boulder of some sort. Beneath it, some strange square of metal poked outward. Glancing at his cart, the blond pressed his lips together in thought. An hour and a half had already passed, and he was at about 30 pieces. He told himself that it'd be worth it to get the metal out. Leaving his cart where it was, Cloud made his way over to the boulder and started pushing - his beautiful moulds of muscles flexing gently along his exposed arms and shoulders. All he wore was a black tank and his fitting black cargo pants. He continued pushing, his sharp eyes cringing to a slight close in the process.

And then he stopped, the freshwater from the miniature river pooling around his ankles. Letting out a soft breath, Cloud bent over and cupped some of the cool water - splashing it over his face. It was getting hot already, despite how early it was in the day. At least there was some comforting morning wind rustling along...

Cloud turned around and resumed pushing the boulder. It budged, the base of it crackling and crushing nearby rocks. The blond could see more of the metal revealed. There were several pieces! Smirking to himself in accomplishment, Cloud continued pushing the boulder. Soon, it gave way and rolled off a few feet. The moment this all transpired, Jerald and Thorin came out of nowhere. Had they been following Cloud from the beginning?

The blond ex-savior, occupied by the rolling boulder noticed the two men a tad bit too late. Jerald, the shorter man, picked up all the metal as Thorin kicked Cloud in the shin, causing him to fall diagnolly at the boulder he just rolled. Landing on his ass in the freshwater, Cloud let out a soft grunt and furrowed his brows at the men in confusion and irritation. They were stealing the metal he just worked for. "Didn't know you both were low enough to steal from a dumb blond." Cloud gradually stood up, water dripping from his loins.

Jerald then glanced at Thorin, "At least he knows he's dumb now."

"Dumb enough to wet himself!" Thorin elaborated, laughing evenly - his eyes on Cloud's lower half. "Thanks for repaying us, blondie buns." Wait, repaying? Cloud never owed them anything to begin with. Although...yesterday they gave Cloud one metal scrap out of pity. Seriously? Here they were...taking handfuls of small metal bits from the blond.

Before Cloud could say anything more, the pair left - snickers and smiles etched into their faces.

"Just you wait..." Cloud muttered to himself, annoyed and slightly embarrassed by their rude comments and glares. Self-consciousness at its finest.

* * *

Unfortunately, Cloud failed to meet quota. Again. He would have, if it weren't for his two idiotic roommates. Krell wasn't too happy with Cloud - even Jast was able to meet quota this time. The curly haired male shrugged at Cloud and gave him the 'it's gonna be okay' face before he and the rest of the men were dismissed for lunch.

Sitting on the arm of the sofa in the mail hall, Cloud looked at Krell - waiting patiently for the verdict. Hopefully the punishment wouldn't be too bad...

The moment the coast was clear, Krell folded his arms over his broad, lean chest. He pushed up his glasses slightly, and began the final verdict. "Either you're slacking, dilly-dallying, really struggling out there to find the metal scraps, or spending your time doing something off task and entirely different." Krell pressed his lips together, his golden hues intensifying slightly in color. He leaned forward a bit, quirking his brow upward. "Now which one of these is it?"

Cloud, still slightly aching from the prior day's work, responded with his natural soft-spoken voice. "Yesterday I was having a hard time finding pieces, today I had a rough time too...but I think I did better than before. I'm sorry." As the blond had spoke, he rose from his seat to a casual stand - his soft face still peppered unevenly by the heated morning rays. He didn't really like Krell much. The way he carried himself...it just gave him strange vibes. The man seemed to always have high expectations. There was an edge of Genesis in his mien as well. And Cloud certainly was not a fan of that auburn...

After hearing what Cloud had to say, Krell bit his own lip slightly. "I believe you, for the most part. However, policy is policy and it is my job to see that it is followed. For your second punishment, you'll have to follow me. When we are done, you must proceed to the kitchen and resume cleaning with Jast. Then the rest you already know." He turned his body to the side, motioning Cloud to follow. "Now c'mon." His tone was a playful matter of fact.

Cloud had half the mind to disobey the man before him. Policy? Was he bloody joking? Accidents happened...and it wasn't like Cloud failed on purpose. People actually -stole- his scraps. Part of the blond felt that even if Krell knew that, he'd still get punished anyway. With furrowed brows and a slight pout, the worn, yet healthy blond followed Krell. The man in the white suit then led him down a flight of stairs located in a different room. Odd. Where was he even taking him? Cloud fought his fear, keeping it at bay by blocking out the many possibilities. After another flight of stairs, they reached their destination.

They were in an underground ward. In the distance down some other dark hall, Cloud could hear the faint sound of a man screaming. Just what on Gaia was going on? Memories of Hojo...the labs, the encounters - soon penetrated Cloud's mind. It sent him to a mental state of panic, awareness, and anxiety. "What are we doin' here," Cloud asked - his voice low and...uncertain.

"You'll see, follow me." Krell continued walking, and finally came to halt at a dark door on the side wall of the hall that they were in. Behind Cloud, were two larger men. At bars, people would consider these people as bouncers. Krell opened and held the door off to the side, as the two bouncers ushered Cloud inside. The spiky haired ex-hero felt the rigid hands on his arms, the fingers curling into his pert flesh. The bouncers didn't really give a damn about gentleness, now did they?

The burly men maneuvered Cloud about, making him sit down in a strange metal contraption of a chair. What were they doing? "What's goi-"

"This is going to hurt a bit, but you'll be fine," came a swift interruption from the lips of Krell. As Krell spoke, a bouncer placed a metallic cap onto Cloud's head. Realizing that he was in peril, the blond began struggling for freedom from the metal contraption. The bouncers, already too used to the procedure, predicted Cloud's little rebellion. So, in retaliation, the one at the podium pressed a button. Immediately, all of Cloud's movement halted as jolts of electricity coursed through his mind and body both. All of Cloud's thoughts ceased to exist at that moment - his chest gyrating vigorously along with the fair maiden of electricity. Insane heat overcame him, his thighs beginning to quiver from helplessness.

Groaning in a low, husky murmur the moment the jolts ceased, Cloud let out many uneven breaths, his heart and blood disagreeing with one another heavily. "S-seriously..." came a defeated voice, his lips trembling from the aftershock of the viral electrocution. If only Cloud had rebelled sooner...he could've easily ripped himself free. At this point, did he even have the ate grah and courage to?

Too out of it to break free now, Cloud focused on his breathing as his fierce cerulean eyes locked onto Krell from his pitiable position. "Oh, we're always serious," said Krell a matter of factly, "Be sure to report here for the next three days after the morning work is complete." Krell then shifted his golden eyes towards the bouncer at the podium. "Electrocute him four more times. On high."

* * *

Sore. Raw. That's all Cloud felt, as he limped along the hall towards the kitchen. The flushed blond was warm, very warm...all he wanted to do was cool off.

Jast, in the kitchen - glanced at the clock. It was 1:40pm and Cloud finally showed up..."Damn," he murmured, quietly to himself. He approached the blond quickly, as he took in the sight of Cloud's exposed skin. It looked like he had been airbrushed with a rose color. Leaning forward, the man with the dark curly hair placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder blade in order to comfort. Gaia, he felt so warm. He was...burning. Jast could even spot a cold sweat bead perspire down along Cloud's temple. What the hell happened to him? Jast would've asked, but part of him just didn't wanna know. Not right now, not right here with how little time they had. "Kitchen's pretty much clean," he lied, "you should go on ahead and eat. I'll...join you shortly. Yeah?" He tried for a small smile, as he ran his free hand through his dark curly hair. Jast just...didn't want Cloud to work in the current burnt state he was in.

After glancing around briefly, Cloud finally brought his evasive gaze up, so that he could look the man in the eye. "You're a bad liar, this place is a mess..." He tried for a small smile himself, despite how worn and uncomfortable he felt.

The blond said nothing more nor less, and Jast was fine with that. They worked together.

It was 1:58pm, and Cloud and Jast were nearly done. No brunch for them, it seemed. Aesthesia, noticing the flushed blond work around the kitchen sighed softly to herself out of concern. She was kneading bread dough on the counter. Currently, Cloud was taking out the trash, his golden spikes still standing up in all their youth like rays of the sun.

If the sun were to ever go out, they would all be lost in an eternal Winter.

The rest of the day went by in a flurry. If Cloud were an average human being, he would have come home last and much later than the rest of the men due to his electric shock treatment. Intense hunger was the main thing that drove Cloud to come home before a handful of other men from the metal scrap yard. The moment he touched base, he and Jast ate a quantity unmatchable. The rest of the night was mechanical. The men showered, changed, and retreated to their dorm rooms.

The moment Cloud hit the bed, all his burdened thoughts and worries resurfaced. What he thought of most, however...was Sephiroth. Slowly reaching for his phone, Cloud winced as he flipped it open with a vague hope.

1 new message. From Sephiroth. It read something lovely, something lovely enough to wash away all the horribleness he felt. With tear pricked eyes, Cloud pressed the now closed phone over his chest, his heart. His chin was tucked along his clavicle, his dark lashes hovering over his lower lids. With darkened eyes, Cloud prayed for leave. He shielded the message from all, his back facing all of the other half-dead men. This message was his. This was for him, and no one could take it away from him...

A tear fell, repercussions of the prior electrocutions still wading along his skin like a darkened shore of night.

* * *

As the days passed, Cloud's most favorite time of day soon became any time that he spent with Aesthesia and Jast, mainly in the kitchen. The trinity certainly formed a nice friendship. Both Jast and Aesthesia were nice, and the food was an excellent plus.

That was the brightest side of things, currently. On the other hand...the next couple of electrocutions grew on Cloud. He didn't fight not quip, he took the punishment even though it was morally wrong, not permissible. Part of Cloud started to believe that the shock was actually good for him, since it obliterated all of his problems for the moments he was lost. Part of Cloud also welcomed the pain because it made him feel something...alive. If he couldn't love nor be loved, aka with his family, his loved ones...well. There was just nothing there for him, despite the stressful problems he had yet to tackle after he had returned. Krell reasoned that the electrocutions were like shock therapy, to condition men to focus on the tasks at hand rather than on other things. The unspoken reason, however...was the fact that this was brainwashing. And Cloud knew that well...

Of course, the worry that Jast and Aesthesia had for him started to show. The third day he came heaving in rose; was the last day he'd come heaving in rose. Gaia, how relieved Jast and Aesthesia were the moment they heard that. Goodbye shock 'therapy.'

Cloud secretly considered to fail quota one more time, mainly out of curiosity of what they'd do to him next, and a bit out of withdrawal in itself. He wouldn't fail quota, at least not for now.

* * *

It was the 7th day they had all been together. Christmas Eve. Nostalgia levels: high. After a normal day of work, everyone was assigned an additional task in preparation for Christmas Day. Each task given was different, always. Cloud's assigned task was to build a throne for Santa, and ironically - Aesthesia's task was to paint the throne. Jast was assigned to work outdoors, to cut wood. The throne was to be made for a seasonal play at some local theater.

Aesthesia, sitting on the carpet of the multi-purpose room, was currently in the process of opening a red paint bucket's lid. She watched Cloud work with wood beside her. It seemed almost natural for him, in a way. Little did Aesthesia know, that Cloud was a Nibelheim native. He had spent a majority of his life there. Nature was the man's friend.

As Cloud drilled nails into wood, he brushed the wood off respectively in order to get rid of any splinters. Setting the drill down, Cloud picked up a hammer and resumed building the throne. His supple muscles slithered beneath his skin like a snake along sand, this man was doing what felt natural. "Almost done," he commented - as he glanced over at Aesthesia.

She smiled softly at him, her slate eyes glistening as heavenly as circular halos. "We'll be done in no time, since painting will be easy."

"Yeah," came a soft response - as Cloud turned away from Aesthesia and continued working - the room a bustling social, yet work oriented hotspot. "I just can't wait to finish and get to bed."

"Agreed," she responded - as the lid of the bucket finally popped open.

* * *

After finishing their assigned task, Aesthesia and Cloud returned to their dorm room. Opening the door and holding it aside for Aesthesia to walk in, Cloud's eyes set themselves onto the floor. The blond's comforting default.

The women with brunette hair then walked right on in, a small smile gracing her lips - her short green skirt swaying in her gait's wake. As she walked, she began unbuttoning her white collared blouse, making herself at home. Pausing in action, she turned around and glanced at Cloud. The weary blond was in the midst of removing his shirt, his attractive abdomen rippling as he moved.

After placing his freshly removed shirt in the dresser, Cloud briefly glanced at Aesthesia - and took a detour to his bed. He took a seat on it, his back and shoulder blades pressing against the wooden headboard. What time was it? He glanced at the clock on the night stand right beside his bed. No one else was in the room - they really did finish early after all...Cloud sighed and glanced at Aesthesia yet again. She was...still looking at him. "What?" he asked, wanting nothing more than for her to go, so he could check his cell phone for messages in solitude.

Without verbally answering him, Aesthesia sighed gently and resumed unbuttoning her blouse. Her bed was located not too far off from Basche's, on the other side of the room. Jerald and Thorin's beds were on Cloud's side of the room, so Cloud and Aesthesia were hardly able to talk much with them around.

Button after button, more of her full breasts were revealed. Soon, the blouse slid to the floor. All that remained on her torso was her black, sturdy bra. It held two soft, circular mounds. Larger than expected, in truth. Next, was the skirt. Aesthesia removed it easily, letting the material slide along her legs to the floor as well. Slowly, she crawled onto the bed and etched herself forward. Knee after knew she approached, her full breasts hanging precariously and moving fluently along with her.

Shamelessly, Cloud stared at her, her breasts. His eyes had darkened out of lust, his loins already feeling a tired flush of arousal. What somewhat knocked his sense back into place was the crown of her head bumping against his. Forehead to forehead, she wedged her nose gently against Cloud's.

Their lips then met. In a soft exchange of heated breaths, they kissed and nipped. Her eyelashes tickled. One of her hands sat on Cloud's abdomen, while Cloud's hands sat about her hips. Aesthesia was certainly a beautiful one. Sitting on his crotch, she pressed her mound down onto his hardon as Cloud slid his hands upward, already undoing her bra's clasp. It had been such a damned long time since any of them had had sex...

The moment the bra was undone, Cloud yanked it off and tossed it aside - her breasts jutting outward in an alluring fashion. Her nipples were already hard. After sucking one another's lips for a bit more, Cloud broke the kiss and lowered his lips. He kissed her clavicle, her cleavage...and then he licked her moist breasts, her sturdy soft nipples. The taste was fresh, wonderful. He suckled on each nipple, grazing each areole from his teeth time to time.

Running her hand through Cloud's spikes as he helped himself to her breasts, Aesthesia let out soft sounds of pleasure. Cloud's tongue was warm, his lips softer than petals. Scratching his back gently, she then pulled the man off by jerking his hair backward. loud glanced at her momentarily, noticing what she was about to do. Her eyes were laden on his prominent bulge. Unzipping the blond's pants, and scooting back to pull them off, Cloud complied. After the article was disposed, he then pulled off his black briefs. His thick member was finally revealed.

Aroused and moist from the sight of it, Aesthesia placed her hand around his hard flesh and jerked. Cloud let out a husky soft groan the moment she did. He pulled her closer by the waist, and fastened his lips against hers once more, one of his hands sliding down her underwear. He stroked between her moist petal gently, deeply...his other hand stroking one of her buttocks in a circular motion.

They continued to kiss, to fondle one another in the dimly lit room. Moments passed, and all that could be heard was the soft breaths and strokes of heated flesh between them. Eager to take it to the next level, Cloud placed one of his hands beneath her thighs, lifting one of her legs up slightly. With his other hand, he pulled her thong-like underwear to the side of her sex. As soon as the beautiful palette of skin was revealed, Aesthesia pressed it down vertically onto Cloud's cockhead. "Mh," came a soft comment - as Cloud winced the moment she read his mind. Placing both hands on her hips once more, Cloud eased his cock forward at a steady pace. Warm. She was so moist and warm inside. The further he penetrated, the tighter she grasped his shoulders - her pert nipples grazing against his chest in the process.

Finally fully sheathed, the ash blond savored the completeness he felt. He just hadn't felt this way in a long time. Aesthesia must've also felt it...the way she clenched about his member - that said it all. A tight fit made for bliss. She slid her hands along the curves of Cloud's shapely shoulders, already pulling herself up and off of his member. She mewled in want, slamming her tight pocket back down onto him. Cloud's blood pumped faster, his cock boiling within her. He tightened his grip on her waist, and helped her slam her hole up and down onto his longing member. Both of their sexes were laden with arousal, and several soft thump sounds were all that could be heard in the room...

Slowly, but surely the blonde slid his hands around, placing them fully and completely onto Aesthesia's round buttocks. He pulled the globes apart, pressing his chest forward against her breasts in the process. She bounced on his rigid member at a constant pace, both organs shuddering with sheer delight. Both sexes grew heavier and heavier, along with each thrust...Cloud's manhood was a large swollen protrusion at this point, whereas Aesthesia's pocket tightened as it grew more slick.

Wanting to up the effectiveness of their pace and sensations, Cloud abruptly pushed Aesthesia backwards. She landed on her back, in the middle of his bed. Pulling out of her, Cloud spread her legs apart by wrapping his arms around her thighs. He dove in. His soft, sticky lips pressed against her sexual, swollen ones evenly. The blond was quite the animal in bed...

This was as primal as it would ever get. Dipping his nose in gently, sliding it up and along her clitoris, Cloud stroked her thigh softly. The scent of her sex was attractive, yet disgusting. He continued kissing and licking along her crevice instead. As he thoroughly suckled her, he felt her tighten her thighs around his facial cheeks. Pulling away after he felt and heard her frantic pants, the blond rose upwards, sliding along her soft body. His contaminated lips met hers, and they kissed, his hard member nestled restlessly along her thigh.

After breaking the brief kiss, Cloud jabbed his cock forward once more - causing the woman beneath him to yelp. He turned her around after penetration, loving the feel of her tight walls twisting around him. Now in doggy style, Cloud placed his hands on Aesthesia's hips once more. He thrust, thrust, and thrust. Many slick sounds found their sick ways into their ears.

The brunette had no choice but to take the thrusts, not like would even reject them to begin with. With her hands pasted to the bed sheets, she held herself up - her breasts bouncing back and forward along with each one of Cloud's thrusts. He was as fast as a jackhammer, drilling her tired hole to an endless cavity of passion. A slush of color overcame her cheeks, her body...Cloud's too. It was crazy, the way tired people always had a drive for sex. Earlier, when Cloud had an intense makeout session with her vagina, she had to hold herself back from finishing - that had to be the most difficult task she had all day. The man certainly had a way with his tongue. Part of her wondered where he had learned to be so...sexually talented.

And then her thoughts were interrupted by a loud smack. Cloud had given her rear a nice hand, and damn did it feel -good-. Moaning effortlessly, Aesthesia began reciprocating his thrusts as hard and fast as she could. She was -so- damned close...

Cloud, taking immense pleasure from the position that they were in - didn't want it all to end...here he was, completely losing himself in the pleasures of a woman's luscious body. He let out a sharp grunt and continued banging her - the base of his cock smacking flush against the woman's rear...Just a little more, and it'd all end. Subconsciously, one of his hands hovered over to her thin underwear. He grasped onto it tightly, as he continued to piston his member into her like a piece of machinery.

Realizing that Cloud was just as close with how insanely fast he was drilling her, Aesthesia furrowed her brows as sweat glazed her skin and Cloud's both. The man who mastered her was quite powerful, she could literally feel the brute of his strength behind each thrust. No doubt she'd be sore tomorrow...

They completely lost themselves that night.

Pulsating madly within her, Cloud let out a husky mewl. He pounded her ass relentlessly as he released all of his juice, the flimsy cloth in his hand finally snapping from the force of his jabs. His member throbbed inside of her, as his grip remained tense on her hips. His navel also remained pressed against her buttocks, as his cock remained buried deep inside of her. Aesthesia cringed herself, her legs quivering from all of the sexual shock. She sighed and panted, panted and then sighed. A few moments passed, and Cloud withdrew his member slowly...

The storm eyed brunette then turned around, crawling carefully onto Cloud - pushing his back against the headboard once more. There was something strange written in his eyes, something beautiful. She placed both of her hands on either side of his flushed cheeks, and kissed his lips tenderly. "There's something strange about you, Cloud," came a soft whisper, her hands now drifting to his pectorals.

Her sex twitched and throbbed, the feel of his thrusts still penetrating her. She didn't ask him what came over him, despite the fact that she could still feel his vigorous thrusts reverberating throughout her body. The empty feeling she felt now, however - wasn't one she liked all too much. Swollen and weary herself, she did understand one thing: that Cloud must've felt empty too. After receiving no response from the blond, she thoughtfully stroked his limp member and then wedged it back into her orifice carefully.

Both her and Cloud let out a soft, tired sound. It was pleasant, feeling her warmth swallow him once more. Placing his hands gently on her hips, Cloud slowly locked his gaze onto hers once more. What now, he wondered. He rubbed her hips with his thumbs, in soft circular motions. "Aesthesia..." he murmured.

The brunette woman then pressed her lips against his once more. She just couldn't help herself. The way he spoke, the way he breathed...she stroked his chest affectionately, rocking her lower half up and along his member gently. The moment Cloud reciprocated the kiss, the doorknob began to twist.

The pair didn't really give much thought to being caught during the act. They were too lost in one another to be found...They just wanted to feel. To try.

So in came Jerald and Thorin, of course it had to be them. Their eyes landed on Cloud and Aesthesia's nude bodies almost instantly. "Whoa whoa whoa! Dayyuuuum, Strife!" Jerald exclaimed, making his way toward Cloud's bed.

By this point, Aesthesia had the blanket of the bed brought up over her skin. Self-conscious, her cheeks grew a slightly warmer color - doing her best to hide her and Cloud's nether regions."Don't look," she murmured, as she felt Cloud ease her off of him.

"Don't worry," the blond said quietly - avoiding all eye contact from the men who had just entered the room. "Go get dressed," he added, sliding off of the bed himself - her taste still lingering in his mouth.

"What is this? Romeo and Juliet in 3D?" Thorin laughed, as he eyed Cloud's now limp member as the blond eased off the bed.

"Shut up," came a fierce snap - from the lips of the blond. Now at a full stand, Cloud turned his back to the men and began pulling his clothes on. Aesthesia had successfully retreated to the other side of the room, and thank Gaia there was a wall separating both sides of the room - save for one open doorframe to walk through. It was a suite-type room.

"Or what, you'll fuck us up too?" Jerald butted in, chuckling at the blond as he dressed.

"Maybe we should turn him in to Krell. Wonder if he'll rape him again." Thorin replied - a large grin on his face. So obviously Thorin and Jerald noticed the way Cloud looked after his electrocutions...and of course they saw him as a rape victim by that point.

Cloud let out an exasperated breath, turning to the side to glare at them, "do whatever you want. Just shut up already and leave us alone." After successfully putting on his clothes, the blond turned his back to them once more and eased himself into bed. They all had to be tired, right?

Thorin rolled his eyes, "What a kill-joy."

"He should just pack his bags and get lost. He doesn't belong here."

"I agree. Let's tell Krell first thing in the morning."

"Or we could just call," Jerald pointed, his eyes on the built in phone on the wall.

"Ahhaha nice idea!" Thorin made his way over it and dialed the front desk in the main hall where Krell usually was. "Hello? Yes. This is Thorin from room 619, and I'd just like to report that...I walked in on my roommate," he glanced at Cloud with a grin,"having sex. Isn't that against the rules or something? Not respecting the other men and all." Thorin stood by, listening to what the secretary had to say. "Ohhh, I see. His name is Cloud Strife." A pause, "alrighty then, thank you."

Like Cloud gave a damn...at least they didn't eat out Aesthesia. The blond sighed, it was all just whatever to him. Hopefully they'd even transfer him to another room or something.

Jerald, albeit a bit playful, smacked the side of Cloud's face with a pillow, "not so tough are we now?" he laughed, picking up his pillow and retreating towards the closet.

After some time had passed, Thorin and Jerald readied themselves for bed, the vivid images of Cloud and Aesthesia still laden in their minds. Naturally, after a long day of work they couldn't help but feel slightly aroused themselves. They probably didn't turn In Aesthesia in hopes of getting laid themselves.

Cloud, thankful that the boys finally settled down, eased his eyes to a gentle close. Bed...so comfy. A couple minutes passed, and Cloud remembered that he had wanted to check his messages...

It had been a long while since he had heard from Sephiroth, which made him sad. Was the silverette off doing other things? Fun things? Out with other people? And then it hit him...

Cloud cheated on the silverette. He had a fling nearly moments before. Guilt boiled within him, curse nature...curse it all. Opening his cell phone, he wasn't surprised. Nothing but messages from people wanting deliveries.

One woman had kindly ordered an express delivery, it was an emergency. She needed medicine that only grew from a certain grassland for her sick child. All Cloud could do was reject her...and -try- to offer up a half ass solution. Of course, he wasn't sure if anyone else did the type of deliveries he did...

Gaia, he'd even ask Sephiroth or Tifa for help, but his messages weren't even going through to said silverette - and when would he even get time to talk to the man? He had been working nonstop where he currently was, As for Tifa, Cloud was still not on very good terms with her...It would just be plain awkward to ask for her help.

The next person he'd ask would have been Barret - but the man was too busy taking care of Marlene and Denzel as Tifa ran the bar. Dejected, the blond flipped his phone closed. He was unable to help people who desperately needed him, and he was rendered completely useless in this damned facility. Only about one more week here...

Planting his mind in some other fantasy land for comfort, Cloud eventually slept - his body relaxed from the prior sexual exertion. For now, all he could do was wait.

* * *

Cloud was awoken early, by the RA. It was different this time, since he felt a warm hand on his shoulder shake him out of his hazy dreams.

"Wakey wakey," the RA eased, doing his best not to wake the other men in the room.

Dead tired, the blond's lids stirred slightly. Since today was Christmas, everyone was allowed to sleep in. Last night many people went to bed fairly late, worked to the bone. Despite all of that, they were to report down to the cafeteria by noon. Unfortunately, the RA was up at 8am. The man didn't work much last night, so he was able to sleep early.

He shook the blond's arm once more. "Rise and shine, Sunshine." Cloud finally opened his eyes after hearing the familiar call. Weary, he let out a soft murmur and turned his head slowly, and sleepily to the side.

"Mmh..." And then the blond -really- woke up. "Huh?" he asked, leaning his torso upwards, his weight hanging back on his palms.

"You'll have to come with me for the time being, Cloud." The RA smiled reassuringly, yet precariously. "Krell wants to see you. No need to change or anything - this is all informal."

"...informal?"

* * *

Krell was sitting at his desk, in his own personal office. Cloud stood wearily on the other side of it, waiting for the man to call him out for last night's performance.

"So, would you mind telling me which lovely lady decided to join you in bed?" A smirk curled onto his sly face as his golden eyes glowed oddly.

"...It's none of your business," Cloud spoke softly, indifferently. "I won't tell you, sorry."

"You seem so sure about that. Fine fine, I won't push you. But Cloud..." Krell leaned forward, resting his chin on his folded hands, "...you do realize what this means, don't you?"

The blond sighed, turning his face away from the other. "Not really."

"...Not too talkative now are you?" Krell pressed his lips together and furrowed a brow in slight irritation. "Whoever she is, we'll probably find her. And when we do, she'll meet the same consequences you meet."

Cloud didn't care about what happened to him, but on the other hand, he did care about what happened to Aesthesia...Saddened, the blond gazed at Krell once more with eyes so dead, so dark...so lethal.

Oh so lethal.

* * *

Christmas Day seemed so empty without Cloud. At least for Jast and Aesthesia. The trio had bonded quite a bit over the days. After everyone was down, gifts were unwrapped, holiday cakes were cut, a buffet was served, and a small show was performed.

Evening came, and still no Cloud in sight. Aesthesia let out a small huff and elbowed Jast gently as they sat together at a table in the multi-purpose room. "You think he's okay?"

Jast rested his eyes on her and nodded, "I'm sure he is, he's a lot stronger than he looks." Little did the dark-haired male know of Aesthesia and Cloud's little fling. "I just don't understand where he could've gone. Maybe Krell wanted to see him? I don't know why though. Cloud's been doing well here."

As Jast let out his thoughts, Aesthesia couldn't help but feel guilty. Deep down inside, she knew well that she was the reason Cloud had disappeared. Thorin and Jerald had turned him in, and Krell had him...

Just...when would he be back? -Would- he be back?

The brunette with the stormy gray eyes looked aside, silent for the time being. Should she tell Jast? She wasn't sure if Cloud would like that, and she wasn't sure if Jast would think any less of her or Cloud for their affair.

"Aesthesia..." Jast noticed the way she averted her gaze, "do you know something?" He asked quietly.

And so, it was the moment of truth. Fighting back a faint air of blush, the lovely lady let out a ginger breath. "...Jast. I do, but promise not to think any less of us."

The man with the curly dark hair quirked a brow and the corner of his lip in surprise. So she did know something. Well...that certainly was an odd turn of events. "Of course...go on," he waited - eager to hear whatever it was that happened.

"Cloud and I had an affair...and those two jerks that are our roommates, Jerald and Thorin came in on us. They turned Cloud in for it, but they haven't said a word about me. I don't know what to do, Jast." With a completely crestfallen expression, Aesthesia leaned forward and buried her face into her hands. "I love him," a faded whisper along skin.

Further caught off guard by what was said, Jast came to Aesthesia's side and wrapped an arm around her, easing soft words of reassurance into her wavy hair.

A few moments passed.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry. For now we'll have to wait for him to show up, or for some news." In his opinion, he didn't think Aesthesia should turn herself in either. All they could do for now was hope for the best.

Dinner was soon served, and the food was simply wonderful. Roast turkey, fresh bread, Mediterranean olives, sizzling beef, flavored rice, soup, salmon, and Cloud's favorite - mashed potatoes. Too bad the blond still wasn't around to join the Christmas feast and their only day off this far...Jast and Aesthesia even had some small makeshift gifts for Cloud.

Many people took the day's liberty to do whatever they wanted. The people hung out, played board games, wrote stories, painted pictures, played sports, gamed, and played music.

Aesthesia was quite the one with the paintbrush. While she painted her troubles into a canvas for the time being, Jast silently sulked in his music. The man strummed a soft tune, one lighter than a feather's descent. The musical notes defined the atmosphere of the multi-purpose room.

There was more to Jast than he let on. He actually loved Aesthesia.

He never knew love before.

* * *

We wish you a very merry Christmas indeed. Cloud sat idly, strapped in a cold metal chair. He was cold, oh so cold...

This was no ordinary chair, since some strange apparatus was attached to the back of it. The metal contraption would dunk the chair downwards, into a freezing pool of water, and then it would pull the chair back upwards, causing it to hover right above the water.

Currently, Cloud was a shivering wet mess. Electrocutions were one kind of therapy, but ice cold water for a handful of seconds at a time was a completely different sensation. Electricity was a hot current that sped up the heart rate, while cold shocks of water slowed the heart rate.

If Cloud could pick a way to die, he'd choose the heat over the cold. It was in his Nibelheim nature. Part of him thought of Sephiroth full on at the moment. His love would no doubt choose the death of frost...

Nostalgia reeled over in his stomach once more. Oh how badly he wanted the comfort of his one and only...the only one who understood him completely.

They dunked the blond back below once more. Completely submerged in the liquid block of water, Cloud's ears began ringing, his body completely numbing...Strands of blond hair floated about flexibly, his faint struggles beneath the restraints hardly working.

If he really wanted to, he'd break free somehow... But now was not the time nor place. He deserved this, since he sort of attacked Krell. Back in the office, out of frustration, Cloud had flipped Krell's desk over and atop of him.

How many more dunks to go...? Six? Four?Cloud was sure he would lose consciousness by then. Struggling for air, the spiky haired male bit his lip, bubbles filled with carbon dioxide sputtering from between and traveling upwards.

Cerulean optics dimmed.

* * *

Many days had passed, and everyone was still working as usual. Cloud still was nowhere to be found, but his luggage wasn't in their room anymore. Aesthesia only noticed that it was all gone today. The lady was currently working in the kitchen, kneading dough as usual. Laden with solemn thoughts, the one that was most fresh in her mind was her time with Jast.

The man no longer worked in the kitchen because his punishment had finally concluded. The only time the pair got to meet was for a couple minutes when Jast came by to pick up some food for himself.

Jast, still lost in his own distant thoughts, was also affected by his loss of kitchen duty. He wanted to be around Aesthesia, and just...Gaia. His mind. Part of him was glad Cloud was still gone. It gave him a chance to be with her, Aesthesia...

Deep down inside he knew he wanted Cloud's company back. Despite the way the blond carried himself on the outside, when one got to know him he was certainly a wonderful person to be friends with.

After the work day had concluded, Aesthesia retired to her quarters. The boys were all already in, changed and just about to head to bed. Jerald whistled at her as she walked by. "You're lucky we didn't turn you in, sweet thing."

Thorin added on, "Yep, but man am I glad we got rid of that blond dumbass. Never ever have I seen someone stupider."

"Yeah, now we can finally rest easy. But anyway, Aesthesia you better be glad we got rid of him. He's no good for you, and it's best you found someone more in your league. Street garbage will only lead you to the streets themselves."

The hazy gray eyed brunette flushed a soft rose color, and turned away from them - her eyebrows slanting softly in sadness. "You both know nothing about him...he's a sweetheart. He never did no harm to you both!"

Basche, in his bed already, tried his best to block out all that was being said. "Aesthesia, ignore them. Head to bed. Jerald, Thorin, you both shouldn't be telling her what's good for her when you both haven't even made friends with her. Now goodnight." The man with the dark stubble along his mature face closed his eyes, his mind dwelling softly in the puddles of his innermost thoughts. It was wrong of Jerald and Thorin to turn Cloud in like that.

In a way...everything was wrong.

* * *

After two full days of dunking, Cloud was officially transferred to a different branch of the facility. Two more days passed, and here Cloud was currently - crammed into a smaller room with four other men.

These men were the misfits, the ones who defied or went against the policy and rules as many times as Cloud had. It was nighttime, and sleeping in itself was a dream. And lately, dreams were virtually less and less possible of attaining.

Forced to share a twin bed with a man twice the size of himself, the sickened blond made sure his back was always facing the other. Gaia, damn it all. If he could, he'd sleep on the floor instead. In fear of waking the semi-dangerous men that Cloud barely knew, he refrained from doing it. Out of habit, Cloud usually went straight to bed after working. Here, the burly man followed him to it - which made it too late for Cloud to correct himself. Tomorrow he'd sleep on the floor, he'd try to remind himself...despite the fact that work in the new branch was 10 times more stressful than work in the other wing.

Good thing Cloud checked his messages before his bedmate showed up. He had received only a few Christmas messages. One from Tifa, one from Sephiroth. Both were plain; bland. They both seemed happy where they were for the most part...

That was good news...but still, it all felt wrong. Maybe it was better to be...

Gone.

After being tortured so coldly, Cloud caught a cold or something of the sort. He was never good at identifying sicknesses. He developed a cough of some sort, but figured it'd go away eventually. After some moments passed, Cloud felt his bed buddy brush along his backside many times. At one point he could even feel the man's unpleasant, warm breath penetrate the depths of the back of his spiky soft hair. In complete discomfort, Cloud eventually found sleep due to how extremely tired he was...

When morning came, Cloud couldn't breathe well. His throat was raw, and his face was buried in the larger man's chest. He could've sworn he felt something on his rump as well. A hand squeezed one of his soft yet firm globes of flesh. Another hand slid beneath his clothing, and parted both cheeks - rigid fingers sinking into his round curves. The grip on him was quite firm, strong. It made Cloud dream, think of Sephiroth. His anal hole clenched in want. How much longer until he could be with the other again? How was he even doing...? Cloud's facial expression stirred into the man's chest, frowning softly, breathing uncomfortably, warmly... "Mmh..." He was slightly aroused.

"Finally awake?" Came a bulky gruff voice.

Albeit a bit startled, the tired blond just barely opened his eyes as he coughed softly into the man's shirt. Quite the adorable sight for one to see, but...

"I'll take that as a yes." Grabbing the back of Cloud's spikes near his nape after releasing one of Cloud's cheeks, the man yanked the blond's head back and off of his chest. "Do I look like a teddy bear to you?" He slid a finger of his other hand down along the blond's sexual crevice.

Cloud reached for the man's wrist and gently tugged the hand out of his hair, facially wincing in the process. "I can't control what I'm doing while I'm," he coughed, "sleeping..." Cloud's voice came out a little raspier than usual, thanks to his evolved sickness. Finally registering that the man was making no sense and pretty much fondling him while he slept. Tightening his nether region's muscles out of defense, Cloud reached for the other hand lodged in his more personal space.

"Oh really now? Then how do you explain how we hold in our piss while we're asleep?" The brown eyed bald man grinned, taking Cloud's physical reaction positively. He easily found the blond's ring and pierced it with one of his thick, block like fingers. He had no fear, and shoved it all in in one go. Cloud spazzed and flinched wearily in bed, biting his lip in the process.

The hell? They were in a small room with another two men! Anyone could hear them, see them...Cloud's coughing certainly wasn't helping. Thank Gaia there was a blanket covering them. What time was it anyway? Unable to see the clock thanks to the large man hitting on him, the blond let out a soft breath of irritation. He didn't like this guy one bit. Without another thought, Cloud let out a sharp exhale and ripped the man's hand out and away from him. "Don't touch me," came a sharp tone - Cloud already pressing his forearm against the guy's chest in order to push him away. He had had it. This was the fucking worst.

"The pretty princess doesn't wanna play?" It wasn't often the man was actually aroused by another man. Hot blondes, they always got him. He latched his hands back onto Cloud's arms, his face already coming close to the blond's.

Letting his emotions take hold of him, Cloud nearly knocked the other man off the bed. "Fuck off...!" He tried not to be too loud; but damn it! A moment later, Cloud was the one who ended up on the floor...

* * *

The RA here was completely different from his old one. He didn't come knocking, instead he expected the men to come down on time on their own. Failure to do so would result in Gaia knew what.

After Cloud has successfully escaped the feral touch of his bedmate, the other roommates soon awoke from the vague sounds. A bit later, the work day finally began. Larger quotas were to be met. Shorter lunch times were given. Less social time was given. Longer obstacle course runs, longer travels. The days now ended later, or hardly ended at all...

After coming back to the hellish establishment from the night's metal travels, Cloud made sure to sleep on the floor at the foot of the bed he had laid in the prior night. There was no way in hell he'd share the same bed with an idiot again. Come to think of it, never had he been safe in his 'quarters.' The blond sighed, using towels as blankets and his actual share of pillows as pillows from the bed. Fending off his idiot bedmate's calls with nothing but silence and indifference, the blond was successful in his endeavor, despite the faint air of sickness he still felt. How long did 'colds' last again? Was it even a cold?

Realizing that he should check his messages, Cloud pulled out his cell phone in the near dark room. A soft glow emitted from the screen. One new message...

Cloud felt his eyes sting softy.

One of his most beloved customers explained how she would no longer ask for his services. She was officially done with Strife Delivery Service. She wrote as kindly as she could, about her leave. It made no sense to Cloud...how could one of his most favorite customers leave? Well, she wasn't exactly his spot on -favorite-, but she was one that had been using his services ever since the moment he created it. This loss certainly shook Cloud. It shook him horribly.

Still feeling sick, the blond snapped his phone shut and buried the side of his face in his pillow. He'd block it all out. He'd deal with it when he was back...Whenever the hell that'd be. He shut his eyes hard, his brows furrowed, his fist clenching a handful of the pillow. He hated this. He hated everyone. No one really have a damn about him. Just...

God. Damn. It.

He took a soft breath, he tried to let it all go...his grip softened.

Tomorrow was New Year's Eve. He had almost forgot. Cloud laid his back onto the carpet, completely uncomfortable as he let his thoughts drift on by. No one was around to remind him. Not even Jast and Aesthesia.

Did...anyone miss him?

Cloud let out a silent sigh, turning his crestfallen face to the side whilst pinching the bridge of his nose. He could just imagine...

The smile on Marlene and Denzel's faces, as they opened their presents and gazed into the sky to watch colorful fireworks crackling above glorious Central Midgar.

The twinkle in Tifa's eyes, the gleam along Barret's machine equipped arm.

The smoke of Genesis's tea, swirling up and about the cold outdoor air.

The faint smirk gracing his silver haired angel's face, as he stood by so calmly, so perfectly.

Hell, he could even picture Reno and Rude either blowing up fireworks or flying along through them in their ShinRa brand helicopter...

Cloud smiled solemnly at the thought.

These thoughts...

* * *

The sun had finally risen, the men of the branch slowly following along. Eventually, the men were in the showers. The moment Cloud removed all of his clothing and briefly glanced in the mirror, well...

He paused. He double-taked. Not only did his cough worsen, but now he felt he had a sore throat. His nose was partially plugged as well. His head ached slightly now and then. What made him stop the mirror, however, was the way he looked. Red circular blotches trailed all along his arms, his back. He had about 45 of them. They were large and quite noticeable...Cloud felt an insane urge to itch them, but he fought that urge as best as he could. He knew the moment he started to itch, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Did something bite him? A bug? Filled with concern and alarm, the spiky haired male proceeded to the shower as he was and soaped all parts of his body. The hot water felt quite comforting along his skin, but to his dismay it didn't wash away any of the blotches...

This day had to be the worst day ever. People stared at his blemishes as he worked. Cloud never made eye contact with anyone and always looked away from them. He was an outsider; and this little time away...

It reminded him that he was a failure: that he would never belong anywhere.

Not even at 'home.'

When night came, a hot fever hit Cloud. A few men including Cloud had been selected to work outdoors, in order to collect firewood. The weather in this foreign area was certainly strange. When Cloud had first arrived it was humid and insanely hot. Over the course of two weeks, temperatures varied and dropped. Hot to humid to cold to hot to not humid to warm rain to cold rain to just plain cold...

Cold. No humidity tonight. A few large rain clouds traveled overhead. No one cared for the blond's fever. Wearing a full sleeve black turtleneck, a jacket, and a cozy hood and scarf, Cloud hacked at the tree he was in front of. He was in a party of five. It was funny, in actuality, he could knock down the tree in one blow - easy.

But here...he faked it. He acted 'normal.' Sniffling softly, the rose nosed blond tried not to think of how horrible everything was. It wasn't that he went off to think of happy thoughts, it was that he didn't think of anything at all.

He endured. That was how he kept on going. Somewhere along the day he had heard the murmurs of the masses...they said something along the lines of there being fireworks over the facility tonight. That made Cloud a little happy. It was always nice to see the pretty colors in the sky. Just beside his name, they were.

Faint drizzle hit the tip of the pale male's nose. Glancing up at the sky, Cloud let out a soft, tired breath. If it rained...there's be no fireworks. He frowned slightly - his head growing heavy from the warm winter fever. Leaning against the tree, Cloud glanced at the ground wearily. He heard murmurs again. His party of lumber men were talking.

It grew harder to breath. Shorter breaths. Softer...

Fainter.

Someone touched him, shook him. Cloud figured they were trying to make him resume working. The cold air...it tickled him. "Can, can I get just...a few minutes," the blond murmured so brokenly..."A few minutes..." He repeated, his eyes twinkling ice crystals themselves.

It was dark outside, save for a few dim path lights posted about the tree cutting area. Everyone was given their own small personal lantern as well. Cloud's was on the ground beside his tree.

The person who had shook him took one look at Cloud's face thanks to his own lantern - lighting up the blond's features and all, and decided to let him rest. He looked like he was dying, so reason enough to let him. "Fine. Do what ya want. Don't come crying ta me when yer lost. I'll say it one more time: if ya wanna see the fireworks, go up north. Make sure ya chop three more trees though. Yer way behind. S'where we're all headed. It's about 11:30." The men then began walking away, towards the north hill.

After vaguely hearing and seeing the men walk away, Cloud sank to the dirt floor...beside his lantern he sat, the dim light so tiny in the vast darkness he basked in oh so sickly...

Oh so symbolic.

Half an hour whirred on by like the howling wind on high. A few drips of rain found homes about Cloud's idle body. He shuddered, he shivered, he sweated. He felt cold, then hot, then cold. Cupping his forehead in his hand, the blond had totally forgot of his bug bites for the time being. Nothing itched, since he was numb.

Little did he know bug bites on the average human lasted on skin for about 2-3 weeks. On Cloud, well...they should go away in a handful of days.

Boom. Snap. Crackle. Cloud eased his frosty eyes open, slowly glancing upwards. And then he saw it. Golden sparks, painting themselves along the sky - only to gradually disappear. Aqua. Violet. A beautiful red, for remembrance. Orange, pink, yellow! All of the beautiful colors...

For once, in what seemed like forever...Cloud smiled. He forgot of his pain, his woes...and he looked to the sky - the wondrous colors reflecting along his cold optics. More thunderous sounds graced his drums...

The patterns in the air not only grew more frequent, but they even grew bigger. They were acrobats! Cloud had to stand - and he found the strength to. Damn the cold. He felt warmer. He continued to watch.

It was odd. Every New Year's Eve…he would always feel a bigger and brighter sense from within. His eyes would glaze over with the sensation of a new beginning. This time they didn't.

It just...was all wrong, but here he was - trying to believe it was right. It wasn't. Nothing was. Seconds passed, and the finale of fireworks wreaked harmony along the sweet storm like sky.

I love you.

I miss you.

I need you.

I need a purpose.

I need success.

I need a family.

I need my friends.

I need to function.

I need hope.

I need hope.

Cloud tore his gaze from the finale of fire, and grabbed his axe. He hacked, he hacked, and he hacked. Several trees fell around him – his own little earthly finale wreaking havoc along the ground. He punched a tree with as much force as he could muster. A tense grunt was let out.

With clenched fists and an axe on the ground - Cloud lurched forward and vomited slightly. Whatever he ate earlier, it came out. He turned away from the inflicted area - his face colored a very rosy red. He punched another tree.

The spiky haired ex-savior then trotted back to his dorm room after kicking all the trees he had cut into a nice pile of crap to the side of the other ones the other lumber men had cut.

Four piles were neat, one pile wasn't - despite the fact that it was triple the size of the other ones...

* * *

This was the first time Aesthesia ever saw fireworks. She would have preferred to see them with Cloud. She had never asked the blond if he'd seen them before...

Solemn, she stood by Jast and a large crowd of others on the east hill. Wherever the blond was...was he watching these fireworks too? Aesthesia hugged Jast's side, "Happy New Year," she said softly, tears rolling down her soft cheeks. She was both amazed by the dancing fire, joyous for the new year, yet incredibly sad that she would never have a chance to say goodbye to the handsome blond she fell in love with.

"Happy New Year," he replied just as soft. Deep in his heart, he knew her very own heart was elsewhere. Cloud...

Just where was he? It'd been many days, and time was running short...Mostly for Aesthesia.

Tomorrow he'd ask Krell about him. Again.

* * *

Cloud was sitting in a chair, in Krell's office for last night's strange episode. It was early morning - the first morning...of New Years Day. Outside, it rained a humid and warm rain.

"So let's cut the crap. If you're so sick, how were you able to cut that much lumber during the fireworks? Normal men would've stood by and watched. Yes, the lumber mates of yours did say you looked sick. You obviously still do. Did you honestly cut all that wood? You failed to organize the pile as well..." Krell paused in thought, stroking his chin. "There is one possible solution. You stole the wood. Hm wait, but from where? If you're so sick, how were you able to travel that far out to steal wood? No one has even reported missing wood around here...yet."

Cloud sighed, his face partially permeating with a feverish sweat - the bug bites all over his body and beneath his clothing beginning to itch... "I overworked and pushed myself...and it just happened." Trying to get this man to believe him was like trying to make a rock breathe. It was -that- frustrating. Eager to punch Krell in the face like last time, Cloud did all he could to resist... One go at this man equaled two days of being dunked into ice cold water. The blond shuddered at the memories.

Memories...they were always the downfall of Cloud Strife.

Krell rolled his eyes, standing up from his chair at his desk. He walked around Cloud, sliding a pristine, gloved finger along the blonde's shoulder. "Since it's a new year...I'll let you off the hook. But...let's start back at square one Cloud Strife. You have kitchen duty for your last few days here. That'll be it."

He patted Cloud's back a few times.

Aesthesia...Jast.

* * *

Everywhere Cloud went in this place...he was looked down upon. Save for one place. The kitchen. The ill blond made his way there - his hope meter at an all time high. Everything he cherished had always been taken from him, but...not this time. He'd be able to see the friends he made here again.

With a quickened gait, heart rate, and high levels of anticipation, suspense, and anxiety - Cloud quickly pushed open the door to the large kitchen room. Lady workers were everywhere, and he looked and looked and looked and looked...

Was this the right kitchen?

And then it occurred to him that Jast didn't work here anymore...that was only for a week, wasn't it...Cloud rubbed his lip with a curled hand, his eyes still glancing around the room for at least her...

No. She wasn't here. He walked over to a familiar face..."Excuse me," came a quiet hello, "have you seen Aesthesia around?" He coughed softly into the crook of his elbow.

The large round woman with a rolling pin quirked a brow at Cloud, her curly hair nearly tucked back into her hairnet. "Aesthesia? The girl with auburn brown hair?"

Cloud nodded, the suspense killing him. Was she found out and transferred too? He removed his arm from his face, hoping she wouldn't care about the red spots on his arms.

"She was taken home last night, by her father I heard. Her time here is up, cutie." A moment of silence passed, and the round woman sensed immense distress from the man before her. "Hey...you better take it easy. You've got bags under your eyes...Did you get assigned kitchen duty? I'll help you out. These people work the men too hard, bah..." Another moment passed, and the blond still stood there, looking like a lost kitten with an insanely adorable pout on his face. "...Stop pouting before you get raped by all the girls in here, and men out there. Man up! Ha!" She karate chopped the air, her fat rolling along with her. "Chin up! Before I smack you silly."

Cloud flinched when the woman slashed the air with her hand, his back hitting the counter an inch behind him in the process. "I, uh..." He smiled a little at her pep talk and looked away. "Thanks." But feel free to smack me. He didn't say that, but he thought it.

...Maybe he'd run into Jast eventually. Cloud sighed as he picked a broom and swept, his hands feeling as weak as noodles from time to time due to his illness.

When it came time to eat, Cloud retreated to his section's cafeteria. He sat alone as usual...but this time he overheard a casual conversation that just...randomly touched him. Despite all of the emotions Cloud felt, all of the sadness throughout his time away - he...actually felt the few tears fall over his food. Wiping them away quickly, the blond ate his food slowly, quietly - soft fingers curled about his spoon. Chicken noodle soup.

All because of that conversation.

"Where are you from?"

"Junon."

"Family there?"

"Nah they're in Kalm."

"Oh so family of yours moved to Junon? I have a few friends there."

No response.

"...Uhhh, so how's your family? Got any siblings?"

"Yeah..." Another moment passed. "Their names are Jillian and Joe. They're getting by."

"Oh is that so? How about your parents? Mine are from Kalm, ironically hahaha. They run the inn there."

No answer. Moments passed. He considered confiding. "My mom passed away seven months ago."

"I'm...so sorry, man."

Cloud would never forget that small instance. The irony of it all that made it all touching...was that the guy who said he was so sorry for the loss...actually lost his mother seven months ago as well. The blond had heard him mention it to his friend before. To add on to it...Cloud also had no mother no more...

What was it like? To still have parents...to see them proud. Aesthesia's parents took her home. Were they happy with her? Was she treated well? To have a mother...

A father.

* * *

It was Cloud's second to last day in the area. Feeling much more alleviated from his sickness, save for the sniffles and raspy throat - Cloud was once more assigned to work outside. Lately, he stopped checking his phone. Every time he did, there were piles of stress waiting for him. People who needed deliveries left the most messages. Those were stressful. What was also stressful...was the fact that he didn't receive any messages from the people he loved most.

Of course there were those weird messages, from the girl at the grocery store who was still hitting on him...but no. Nothing he wanted was there, not even Sephiroth.

He was probably off doing other productive things.

Cloud sighed, chopping another tree down. It was humid, and rainy. Initially, the day started out sunny...so Cloud dressed for that, not the rain. When rain actually came, his whole body was drenched. His bug bites had gotten worse looking. He continued chopping wood nonetheless. There was nothing he could do but actually get shit done to pass the time...

With swollen feet he stood, as night waded along. The temperature dropped, and then he cursed the horrid region they were in. Keeping going, he told himself.

If no one could help him, encourage him, support him, he'd just do it himself.

He'd do it himself.

Last day of work. Then tomorrow he would leave. This was it...

At dinner time, something strange happened. Cloud usually sat alone - but this time around he didn't. A group of men joined him. Why? Did word spread that Cloud's time was up? That this was his last time eating dinner here? But how would anyone even know that...

"Hey ya there -princess-. Wait, not sure if I should even say hi. Heard ya were mute."

They laughed.

Another voice. "How many blondes does it take to screw a light bulb? Five hundred and one! 509 to turn the house and one to hold the bulb!"

They laughed.

Another voice. "Wait wait wait! I thought blondes screw in back seats, not light bulbs!"

They laughed.

"But listen, it's this little blondie's last day here. We should send him off with a bang bang bang!" Another voice.

"What's the matter blondie? Didn't get to kiss anyone under the mistletoe this Christmas?"

They all laughed.

They all were cruel.

Cloud couldn't take anymore, he shoved people away from him, off of him...he ran away. Back to his quarters he went - his eyes glazed over with hurt. Never never never. Never love. Never...just.

Stay invisible. Be gone. Gone with the wind and rain.

Cloud slept in shame that night. Thank Gaia for the darkness...he wanted nothing else at that moment. Nothing else at all.

* * *

The dead did come back to life. Cloud was living proof of that. At noon he woke to an empty, yet messy room. All had gone to work, and Cloud was finally physically alone. Today wa the day..he'd be going home.

If there was anything left to do here, it was to pack, and say goodbye...

Aesthesia was already gone...

Jast...

Cloud didn't give a fuck. He'd find him. He was leaving today anyway. After packing his bag and getting ready, the blond contemplated checking his messages.

He didn't. He couldn't. He knew there would be nothing waiting.

Slinging the duffle bag over his shoulder, Cloud made his way to the first branch he worked for. He walked with a mien so defeated it was deemed unreal. It was...12:30, wait. That meant Jast was at the branch's cafeteria. Changing his course of direction, Cloud found the cafeteria. Inside, he scanned the place for Jast.

And there he was, eating alone...an empty of a vessel of a man he looked. He even lost some weight it seemed. Cloud probably looked no better himself. Approaching the table...Cloud took a seat like old times, quietly placing his bag off to the side. "...Jast."

The man with the dark curly haired looked up from his plate. His eyes widened evenly, as he dropped his fork onto his plate rather too easily. "Cloud?! Where the hell have you been...man oh man. Aesthesia's been wanting to see you for forever! Gaia, Cloud...what happened to you? Krell wouldn't tell me a goddamn thing. Only that it was confidentialjustlookatyou..." his words slurred together in a rush. Immediately he leaned forward over the table and patted Cloud's upper arm in relief...he finally breathed.

"Jast, slow down...tell me about Aesthesia, then I'll tell you about me." He just wanted to hear how she was from someone he trusted.

Jast shook his head, "She was just worried to death about you. We didn't know if they hurt you, or what they did to you or anything. Worst part about it all was that all we could do was wait. We never knew if you'd be back or not. But damn, here you are. Ah, and Aesthesia's gone home now. Both of her parents picked her up, and she told me to give you her number if I ever found you, or if you'd ever show up."

"Oh…" Cloud sighed. "At least she's safe. I feel a bit relieved that she's out of this place, actually."

"I am too. But I do miss her. Missed you too. The other men around here are too crazy for my likes to be honest…but anyway Cloud, what happened?"

The blond lowered his gaze gradually, "Well…I…I was transferred to a different branch. These people aren't the nicest. They're violent…and…" the blond let out another soft breath. The words weren't easy to find, and Cloud wasn't one to usually talk about his problems so openly. Images of torture flashed through his mind, and each picture was clearer than a blue sky on a cloud-less day.

Jast, sensing some issues, nodded quietly. "Ah, I see…I just don't understand why they couldn't just tell me that. And they are violent…I don't know what to do about it. Or any of this stuff to be honest. Do the work and get out. That's basically it…"

"And then we move on…" Cloud murmured.

The curly haired man nodded, looking at Cloud curiously. Just…what exactly did they do to him? "…Cloud, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

The blond nodded. "…I'm alright Jast. It just hasn't been fun lately…"

"I could say the same thing, but it sounds more believable from you."

"..." Cloud looked up to lock eyes with the man before him. Time to change the subject. Completely. The last thing the blond wanted to do…was to talk about what –really- had happened to him. The horrors, the tortures…Cloud just couldn't. He was a dead man with nothing but the echo of his footsteps accompanying him in his travels. "…If you ever see Aesthesia in the future, don't let go of her. I'm not fit for her, and I'm leaving today. Just…take care of her. For me, at least." The blond spoke gently, honestly, kindly…He knew from the beginning that Jast was almost just as love-struck as Aesthesia was. The way he looked at her, was the way she looked at Cloud. The blond didn't want to burden the first friend he made with any problems. "…Don't tell her I ever came back. It'd probably easier for her that way. Just…whatever you do, don't ever hurt her."

Jast was taken aback by Cloud. The blond had more brain than people accredited him for, and that was saddening. Jast wished people would just stop stereo-typing, knit-picking…The curly haired male knew Cloud quite well, but…Cloud knew Jast even better. He knew that he loved Aesthesia. And he was letting him have her unconditionally. Now that was a true friend. A kind one, a caring one. Jast nodded at Cloud, a solemn look swirling about the iris of his eye. "…I'll do it, Cloud…but. Before you go, take our Christmas gifts we made for you. You really do deserve it."

The blond refused kindly at first, but then Jast gave him no choice. The man retrieved them and set them in Cloud's hands. Cloud promised he'd open them whenever he was home, and then they finally parted ways…

Jast waved a simple goodbye to Cloud, and Cloud…waved a simple goodbye to Jast.

The men of simplicity were the men of God.

* * *

Cloud was flying home in a helicopter. There were many things that were left unsaid. Words plagued his mind, rather than what he left behind…

Truly, Cloud was taken. He knew that well on the inside. He belonged to Sephiroth, as Sephiroth belonged to him. As for his family…well, they'd always be his family. No matter how distant they were. How neglectful they seemed, from time to time at least…the blond gazed out on the ground below. Midgar. They would arrive in the night, along with nature's darkness. Before he had went on the helicopter, he brought himself to send Tifa and Sephiroth a text. 'Getting on the helicopter. See you when I see you.' She didn't respond, and he didn't respond. He turned off his cell phone – since it wouldn't work in the air, and they flew.

Sleeping for half an hour and staring into the sky for the rest of the time being…Cloud was able to watch the sun set. For once, he laughed at himself. He fit in up here. With the rest of the Clouds. "Lame," he murmured to himself, realizing he certainly was an idiot sometime. But…

Who cared? He was having fun. With himself…

Yeah, it was sad. Cloud huffed lightly to himself and watched the whimsical clouds hide the bright pearl of the sky. The beautiful, round pearl of the sky…it soon disappeared completely, beneath a velvet fold of land. When the sun had set, it became much colder. Cloud wrapped himself up in a blanket, and laid back in his seat. Midgar, oh Midgar. So close…

As he waited for more and more time to pass, Cloud thought of the things that he'd do when he returned. Who would be waiting for him? Anyone? Well…one thing he knew for sure was that he'd find Sephiroth. He'd just…

He wouldn't do anything. Cloud would just make sure that Sephiroth had fared well the past two weeks. And hell, when Sephiroth would ask him how it all went…Cloud certainly would have one hell of a story to tell him. There were many, oh so many…things to say. Cloud wondered if there was any easy way to go about it? What worked for Cloud and Sephiroth best was the fact that…they could read each other's body language quite well. If it weren't for their innate connections, well…then they wouldn't be the perfect match that they were.

One look in the man's eye, and he'd know. He'd know everything. All the way from Jast, Aesthesia, Basche, Jerald, Thorin, Faust, Krell, the electrocutions, Christmas, the ice cold water dunks, the fever, the bites, New Years...

Sephiroth knew Cloud inside and out…and if more was added to the inside, well…Sephiroth would somehow come to know. He just would. The blonde's heart ached. From that point on, all he wanted was to hug the other. To curl up against the other in silence, in homeliness, in sorrow, in tears, in milky twilight…he wanted the other.

And he wanted the other completely.

When night had fallen completely, an hour later – Cloud landed. He left the facility he had landed upon almost immediately. A simple smile was on his face, as heard a faint tune play along in the background of the streets. One of his favorite songs, he hummed along. Home! He was in Midgar, the people, the drab and gloomy atmosphere – he had missed it! No more Krell, no more crazies. He was in the city he called home. The sound of the streetcars whizzed on by, the young teens half drunk on the streets laughing, the bustling restaurants filled with various clinking sounds going left and right…Cloud was home. He tightened his hand around the strap of his duffle bag he held in one hand.

The first thing he did was check his phone. A reply from Tifa and Sephiroth. She said she'd be still up whenever he was back, and he said he'd be waiting around all day if he had to. Cloud replied to Sephiroth's message – letting him know of his current status. After doing so, the blond quickly caught a cab and had it take him straight towards Sephiroth's place.

* * *

**So should I continue the story, and finish it off? I currently listed it as complete, because I believe it is complete for now. I can finish it, if you all desire it. R&R, I appreciate it.**

Also, I had originally planned to add a proper closure with Sephiroth. Events in my life occurred, preventing me from doing so. But I will do so if people ask.


End file.
